Underrated Pairings
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: A series of pairings that people have told me are underrated. First up to bat is Fragileshipping, but there are many more to follow. Read on to find out how you to can request your own oneshot. Each chapter has a new summary, rating, and pairing enjoy!
1. Fragileshipping

**Note: I apologize to any Yami fans that are insulted by this. Go whine to someone else- I mean you can believe whatever you want just respect my opinions 8D**

**Now that that is out of the way, hi! 8D I'm writing a series of oneshots completely dedicated to underrated and under-loved pairings. On DevArt many people have requested pairings that they feel need more attention! But I don't want to leave the fanfiction. net world hanging! So if you have a request for any pairing that is not crazy popular let me know! Though I do ask that you give me a little scenario or hint as to what you would like to read them doing. You don't have to, it just makes things a little easier for me XD**

**Yami: Why am I always a victim in your fics?**

**Because I don't like you. It's very simple**

**Yami: -_- right**

**Stop whining and do the damn disclaimer already**

**Yami: Fine XP Fluffy no Danna does not own Yugioh or me… thank Ra for that**

**Hehe you best count your lucky stars that I don't own you Yami! Now below is the information for this chapter's oneshot. Enjoy my lovelies, enjoy!**

****Pairing(s): One-sided Fragileshipping (Yami Yugi x Ryou Bakura) Tendershipping (Ryou Bakura x Yami Bakura)  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Yami is simply perfect. His life is amazing, he can do no wrong, and everyone loves him... except a certain Ryou Bakura. Ryou is perfection but he loves Bakura, Yami's mortal foe. How can Yami correct this wrong? And what will he do if Bakura catches on to his plans?****

* * *

><p>Yami, the King of Games, savior of the world, spirit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh from the distant past, and keeper of the Sennen Puzzle has a more than gifted life.<p>

Being the Spirit of a three thousand year old Pharaoh- now with his own body- has always given him an advantage. He is the good guy, the hero, and always triumphs over evil. No matter whom the villain is or how powerful they are, Yami always comes out as the victor. No one can defeat Yami, for no one stands a chance.

Yami always wins

If he gets defeated, Yami will only try again until he succeeds. In the end, he always wins, always.

Too many, Yami is a hero and to others, he is downright sexy. Men and women alike try desperately to gain his attention, but all have failed. Even Anzu has failed in winning Yami's heart. Not for a lack of trying mind you, no she failed for a completely different reason. There is only one person who has captured Yami's interest.

Ryou Bakura

Yes, it's true; the beautiful Ryou has unknowingly captured the former Pharaoh's heart with his porcelain hands. Long, flowing hair, as white as the purest snow, frames his angelic face. Dark brown eyes, eyes that peer into one's very soul, contrasts perfectly against milky skin. Everything about Ryou just screams perfection. He's an angel fallen from heaven and Yami wants him.

Oh does Yami want him! The King of Games desperately wishes to have Ryou all to himself. To hold and cherish Ryou until their final days on Earth is a dream he has many a night. Yami desires nothing more than to caress that smooth, flawless skin. He would kiss those perfect rose petal lips, just to taste him. The thought of Ryou, so pure and innocent, withering and moaning beneath him, nothing could b more erotic for the Egyptian spirit.

Now one would assume that being the amazing and handsome man that he is, Yami would have no issue with his attempts to court Ryou. Unfortunately, for him one individual stands in his way…

Bakura

That damn tomb robber is the only obstacle in Yami's path. Bakura has always stood in Yami's way, detouring him from his goal. This can be traced back to three thousand years ago in ancient Egypt up to modern times today. Yami is usually victorious when facing the spirit of the ring but this time Bakura has an ace up his sleeve. An ace that even Yami himself cannot defeat.

Ryou loves Bakura

Yami was devastated the day he found out that Ryou loved another- the blasted thief no less! Knowing that Ryou would never return his affections stung, but even worse is knowing that his angel is happily giving himself to Yami's sworn enemy… it feels as if the sharpest of blades is repeatedly stabbing at his fragile heart.

Losing is something Yami knows nothing about. He always wins, always! How could he give up now? No, he will keep trying to show Ryou why he is the better choice than a no good thief. But… how?

While thinking over his next plan to woo the cherub, Yami hears the doorbell ring. Remembering that Yugi went out to help Gramps with some errands, Yami stands up. Another ring from the doorbell plays as Yami makes his way closer towards the front door. Looking through the peephole, the sight that greets him causes Yami to scowl.

"What is it Tomb Robber?" Yami asks, opening the door to reveal the Ryou-snatching male himself.

Bakura smirks in response, making Yami wish to punch the smug expression off his pale face. "Is that any way to greet a guest?"

The cocky tone only causes Yami's scowl to deepen, as his violet eyes narrow. "It wouldn't be if I was speaking to a guest, but I am not. I am merely talking to a lowly grave robber."

Placing a hand over his heart, Bakura dramatically falls back. "Your words wound me Pharaoh, but as a lowly grave robber I have a request with his haughty ruler, if he doesn't mind of course."

The way Bakura's face instantly sharpens into a serious expression causes Yami to stare suspiciously. Taking a moment to think it over, Yami steps to the side to grant Bakura access.

"Make it quick." He mumbles bitterly.

Quickly stepping inside, Bakura silently scans his surroundings, noticing that they appeared to be alone. Yami clears his throat, causing Bakura to turn around and return his focus.

"So what is it that you need?"

Bakura crosses his arms and stands tall, his crimson eyes glaring right through Yami. "What I need, Pharaoh is for you to back off from Ryou."

Narrow violet eyes widen before quickly averting to the side. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Yami jumps when he suddenly feels Bakura grab his collar forcefully. When had he gotten so close? Those blood red eyes stare darkly at Yami, worrying the former Pharaoh slightly. "Cut the shit Pharaoh, we both know that you're attracted to _my_ Ryou," he growls before continuing. "This wouldn't be a problem if you weren't so keen on trying to take him from me."

Bakura carelessly drops Yami, earning a very outraged expression from the egotistical male. Yami huffs indignantly before proudly standing back up. His eyes narrow into a glare as he stands tall and proud even if he is quite short in comparison to Bakura.

"Maybe I just feel that Ryou deserves better." The cats out of the bag anyways, so there is no point in hiding his feelings now.

A loud scoff is Bakura's response. "Oh how could I not realise that only a Pharaoh from the past is the only one Ryou deserves," He glares placing a hand on his hip. "Wake up and see reality, you may have been a pharaoh in the past but that means NOTHING now. Ryou deserves whoever he wants, and that just happens to be me."

"Ryou is good and pure and innocent, he deserves better than a no good thief. I doubt that you even love him at all. Not as much as I do at least."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, for the next flash Bakura is pinning Yami to the wall, a knife in hand and positioned right against Yami's neck. How long did he have that knife? A low growl escapes past Bakura's lips, a murderous glare shinning beneath his crimson irises.

"Don't you dare say you know more about Ryou than me, if I love him or not is none of your concern but I can promise you that I love him more than you ever could," He tightens his grip on Yami, pressing the blade slightly closer to Yami's neck. "You know nothing about Ryou."

Yami glares down at the tomb robber, obviously insulted by his doubts. "I know that I love him!"

Bakura's scowl turns up into a dark smirk, his eyes glistening with madness. "Do you? Do you honestly believe that you _love _him?" he chuckles dryly. "Where were you when he woke up screaming from nightmares since he was young? Where were you when he realised that his father was never coming back for him? Or when he truly felt that everyone would only end up leaving him? Where were you when he was being bullied for looking so different?

"Nowhere, you were nowhere, that was all _me_. I stayed up late with him after every nightmare, promising to kill any monster that dare get near him. I was the one to tell him that his father didn't deserve to have him as a son, that his father was missing out and will regret his mistakes. I promised to never _ever_ leave him. When I was banished, I always came back. And those bullies… well I think you know what I would do to anyone who dare hurt my host…"

His smirk broadens as Yami looks down, for once truly at a loss of words. "You know what you were to Ryou for a long while Pharaoh?" Yami's head instantly snaps up, his eyes wide with caution and a bit of hope. "You were the man that kept taking me away from him. To Ryou you were the very reason I had to leave, why I had to lose myself to Zorc. Oh yes he was very annoyed with you Pharaoh."

Yami's eyes widen at this new information, instantly looking down with guilt, not for hurting Bakura but for hurting Ryou. Bakura chuckles darkly before leaning closer towards the saddened Pharaoh. His hot breath ghosts across Yami's ear, causing the shorter male to flinch.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to take him?" Bakura whispers into Yami's ear, obviously enjoying the Pharaoh's discomfort.

"It truly is a delicious sight. Such smooth, silky skin glistening with sweat as your hands run along his exposed flesh. Cheeks flush from embarrassment and desire, so warm and adorable," his smirk is clear to Yami as the latter tries to block out oncoming mental images. "Those dark doe brown eyes drowned with pure lust, staring up at you as if you were the only one who matters…"

"S-stop!" Yami breathes out his breath hitching in his throat.

"Oh but there's more Pharaoh, so much more," Bakura hisses quietly. "The way his body twists and arches at even the gentlest of touches is truly delightful. Almost sinful in a way…"

Yami snaps his eyes shut, but that only makes the images that more clear and enticing. "W-why are you telling me this?"

Bakura grins, caressing Yami's face with the cold blade of his knife. Yami shivers at the sensation, desperate as to not move in fear of being cut by the sharp blade. "I want you to savor this image Yami, enjoy it as much as you can because you will never be able to experience the real thing, not in this life time or any," he steps back while bringing the knife to his lips, licking off a few drops of Yami's blood. "Ryou is _mine _no matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you dream, this is one game that you cannot win."

Yami instantly clutches at his neck, now noticing the small cut that stings from where the blade just hit. He falls to his knees, the realization of his defeat crashing on him much harder than he was prepared for. Bakura walks past the fallen king and heads for the door. Upon his leave he looks back, giving Yami one last pitiful glance.

"You lose Pharaoh, you lose."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, the requested one-sided Fragileshipping 8D Again you have no idea how much I loved writing this X3 Remember, if you have an underrated pairing that you think needs some love tell me in a review and I'll get cracking on it! Next in line is Casteshipping, so keep an eye out for it 8D<strong>

**I will say again, I'll write any underappreciated pairing your furry little heart desires! (except Grandpa x Anyone or Pegasus x Anyone, I don't think I'd be able to…) Bye! **


	2. Casteshipping

**Alright the next chapter for the Underrated Pairings has been updated woo 8D and it's Casteshipping just like I said ^^**

**However, this one is them as little kids. I have a oneshot with Akefia, Atem and Mariku are kids living with Ryou, Yugi and Malik respectively. So there is a reference from there in here, but it's only the nickname. Akefia is fond of calling Atem Princess 8D**

**Oh and I don't own Yugioh, I don't feel like dragging someone in here to do the disclaimer this time XD**

**Pairing: Casteshipping (Atem x Thief King Bakura)**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Atem's been found crying. Akefia has found Atem crying. Now he must figure out what's wrong and hopefully cheer up his sad friend**

xXx

"Princess? Princess what's wrong?"

Sitting huddled into a tight ball is none other than young Atem. His arms are wrapped tightly against his knees with his head bowed between his legs. Large, clear blue tears flood down his tan cheeks while his shoulders shaking with each passing sob. Upon hearing the question Atem quickly looks up and instantly sees his best friend kneeling in front of him, eyes filled with worry. He vigorously wipes his eyes with his arm, not wanting to look weak in front of one so strong like Akefia.

He hiccups quietly, looking anywhere but directly at his friend. "N-nothing 'Kefia, I'm okay."

Akefia frowns, obviously doubting his friend's words. This, sadly, was an ongoing occurrence between the two of them. Atem is found crying by Akefia, and the latter will take a while to pry the information out of him.

"Atem, I know when you're lying to me," he says sternly, causing Atem to wince. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Biting his bottom lip, Atem glances down at his feet with his arms still wrapped around his knees. Cautiously, Atem glances up only to see Akefia staring at him intently. Guilt for worrying his friend only increases, causing Atem to spill his guts to his best friend.

"T-these two b-bullies came over and s-started picking on me," Atem explains. "T-they made fun of my hair and of how weak I am…"

Akefia jumps up suddenly, eyes blazing with anger. "Where are they? No one is allowed to hurt you! I'll teach them a thing or two-"

Large tears roll down Atem's cheeks from puffy red eyes. Startled by his friend's tears, Akefia kneels next to the crying boy. "Hey, hey shhh it's okay."

Atem stiffens as he feels Akefia's arms wrap around his shoulders. After a couple quite minutes, Atem returns the hug, sobbing loudly as he buries his face in Akefia's shoulder. Whispering comforting words to the smaller of the two Akefia rubs small circles on Atem's back comfortingly- something he has noticed that Ryou does to calm people down. Atem gradually quiets his sobbing to mere sniffles, hiccupping softly.

When Akefia is sure that Atem is calm again, he draws back from the hug. "Why were you crying this time?" His tone is light and gentle as he picks his words cautiously.

Atem looks down miserably, his eyes tearing up, but resists the urge to continue crying. "The b-bullies called me a useless crybaby and a burden… I'm crying because it's true," he sighs dejectedly while wrapping his arms around his middle. "You wouldn't need to go off and fight if I could defend myself. If I-I was stronger and not a crybaby-"

A pair of small lips presses against Atem's cheek, which instantly silences him. A hot blush spreads instantly across his face as Atem's violet eyes widen. Akefia steps back, a grin crossing his features with a small blush of his own.

"There, now that you're calm…" his grin droops into an annoyed frown before continuing. "Are you crazy? Those bullies were lying! You're not weak and you know it. How could you even think that all you are is a weak burden to me? I thought we were best friends…"

Atem's eyes widen further as more guilt begins to flood through him. "N-no I-I mean-" he is cut off again, this time with a hug rather than a shy kiss.

"You dummy, of course we're best friends. You're my Princess."

Akefia says that with a causal yet lively tone, only confusing Atem with the random mood swings. He just shakes his head and stares curiously at Akefia. "If I'm the Princess does that make you the Prince?"

Atem's question causes Akefia to blink, he hadn't thought of that. Taking a moment longer to think it over Akefia shakes his head. "No, I'm more of a thief than a Prince."

This answer seems to startle Atem slightly, his eyes widening frightfully. "B-but the thief is usually the bad guy right? Doesn't the thief isteal/i the Princess?" He asks innocently.

Akefia grins, shrugging one arm around Atem's shoulders. "Yes, but I wouldn't be a bad thief, some stories he's bad but actually good! Obviously, he steals the Princess so they can play! I'd do that in a heartbeat for you!"

"R-really?" Atem s tares at Akefia in an almost completely new light. He knew that they were friends, but he didn't know Akefia cared that much about him. Lifting his gaze up to match Akefia's curious one, Atem says, "Promise me then."

Akefia stares at Atem's extended pinky, slightly confused. "Promise what?"

Atem grins, pushing his pinky farther forward. "Promise me that you'll always be here for me, to steal me when we need to play." His voice cracks, but his expression stays serious and stern.

Pinkies instantly interlock as Akefia hears the request. "Of course! I promise to always come and steal my Princess when I feel we've been separated for too long."

Atem's smile widens as his eyes begin to water again, this time due to happiness. "Pinky promise?"

Grinning boldly, Akefia shakes his hand before taking his pinky back. A silent understanding passes between them as Atem all but tackles his thief in a tight hug, giving Akefia a quick peck on the cheek. Akefia grins widely, his blush returning from earlier as they both begin to laugh.

Pinky Promise

xXx

**Sorry it's short, but there will be a second part to this sometime in the future for a separate request. So this is really a twoshot but it can end here. Requests are still open if you're curious. If you'd like to know what has already been requested you can go to my Deviant Art page. There is a link on my profile page**

**So up next is Geminishipping, I've got most of it written so the wait shouldn't be too long. Review please if you have an underrated pairing request or really liked this chapter 8D**


	3. Tornshipping

**Okay does anyone remember this series? XD I don't blame you if you don't. If you do I'm sure you've realised by now that I'm a dirty liar. I said the next one would be geminishipping and I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to that. Hopefully everyone will like the tornshipping instead :3 **

**Yep it's tornshipping next. This was requested by a friend on devart so I thought I'd give it a try. It was a lot of fun to write 8D Now heres Marik to do the disclaimer**

**Marik: Fluffy doesn't own any of the characters of Yugioh. Which is good since she gets so distracted. Nothing would ever get done**

**Oh haha XP He's just bitter cause I pick on him a lot**

**Pairing: Tornshipping (Ryou x Marik x Bakura) Mentions of tender (Ryou x Bakura) and theif (Marik x Bakura)  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Marik recieves an urgant from his best friend Ryou? What could the soft spoken male need? And what is Bakura doing back all of a sudden? This is not how Marik pictured spending his day... what has he gotten himself into this time?**

* * *

><p>"So, why did I need to come over so urgently again?"<p>

Marik Ishtar walks on inside Ryou's apartment, kicking his shoes off and watching as the white haired male gently closes the door. He raises a blond eyebrow as Ryou locks the door but thinks nothing of it. Earlier that day Marik was simply chilling in his home before getting a strange phone call. It was from Ryou, only requesting that Marik come over right away. Well he's here, and now Marik is standing in the hall, waiting for Ryou to explain himself.

Turning to face his guest, Ryou smiles gently. "Would you like to sit down first? We can talk in the other room."

Seeing nothing wrong with the suggestion, Marik nods his head and follows Ryou towards his living room. He pauses as he reaches the doorway, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Bakura? What are you doing here?"

Smirking at the other end of the room, Bakura leans against the wall, his arms crossed. "Surprised to see me Marik?" His smirk widens as Marik merely nods his head. "I thought you'd be _ecstatic_ to see my return."

Marik can feel the heat rise to his cheeks as Ryou grabs his hand and leads him to the couch in the room. He can't take his eyes off of Bakura's smirking form even after Ryou got him to sit. He is aware of the gentle male sitting next to him, yet he can't look away from Bakura.

"When did you get back?"

Bakura shrugs and walks over to the couch, standing directly in front of the surprised Egyptian. Now that he's standing so close Marik could get a proper look at him. Nothing's really changed since the last time he saw Bakura… he seemed taller maybe, but the rest is the same.

His long silver hair still spikes out away from his body, almost looking fluffy to the touch. Bakura's skin is still pale yet flawless, blending in well with his light hair. Dark, menacing crimson eyes seems to glow from underneath his spiky bangs. He is wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark jeans, contrasting against his pale skin and hair. It's weird… he seems almost incomplete with the absence of the millennium ring around his neck.

"I realise it's been a while Marik, but you don't need to be that obvious in checking me out."

Marik's cheeks flush bright red as he glares at the smug look on Bakura's face. "I was seeing just how arrogant you still look after all this time. Though that shouldn't surprise me…"

Bakura chuckles, arms crossed against his lean chest. "Oh really? I hadn't realised my arrogance made it so that you had to look me over so intensely." He teases, smirking at the glare he receives.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Marik points out, causing Bakura's smirk to drop. From the corner of his eye, Marik sees Ryou sigh and place his hands in his lap. Marik sits patiently, waiting for one of the two to answer his question.

"A while," Bakura finally responds. "I've been back for a while now, Ryou is the only one who knew until now."

Turning his attention away from Bakura, Marik no focuses on the quiet male beside him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asks, his voice betraying how betrayed he was feeling.

"I'm sorry," Ryou stares at Marik earnestly. "But Bakura made me promise to not inform anyone of his return, he wanted to make sure it was permanent this time before he did anything. He didn't want anyone- mostly Yugi and the others- to know he was back yet."

Marik sits for a moment, thinking over what Ryou said. "Why couldn't I have known sooner?" He turns to face Bakura now, directing his question at him.

"Last I heard you were chummy with the pharaoh and co," Bakura states bitterly. "People change and I couldn't be too careful with who I could trust. Ryou has always been trust worthy."

A sting of jealousy rushes through Marik's senses as he glances at Ryou, though if it's through the fact that Ryou didn't tell him sooner or the fact that Bakura only trusted Ryou he isn't sure… Marik returns his glare to Bakura, obviously highly insulted.

"So that time we had spent together meant absolutely nothing?"

Bakura shrugs. "Like I said people change, I had to accept that fact so you should too."

Marik's eyes widen as he sees Bakura hold out his hand towards Ryou, pulling him up from the couch and holding him close. He watches silently as Bakura swiftly pulls Ryou in for a kiss, shocking Marik and even Ryou. Ryou quickly pulls out of the kiss, glaring up at Bakura.

"This isn't how I wanted him to find out Bakura…"

That was enough for Marik. Seeing his best friend being kissed by but what used to be _his_ Bakura… Marik can't even process the pain that causes him. The Egyptian swiftly stands up and heads for the door. It seems Bakura was right; people do change…

"Wait Marik, don't go!"

Marik stops but doesn't turn around. He glances back at Ryou with an apathetic gaze, masking away his pain. "Thank you for having me over Ryou, but I'd hate to impose so I'll go."

Even with his back turned, Marik can just picture the hurt look on Ryou's face, and the apathetic one on Bakura's…

"So you're running away yet again tomb keeper?"

Marik tenses at those words, keeping his back to the albinos. He can feel his anger and pain rise up in his throat, making him choke on the tension. "You keep giving me a reason to run tomb robber." He chokes out vehemently. Turning, he glares fiercely at Bakura, prepared to give him hell.

Bakura raises an eyebrow, still keeping his possessive hold on Ryou much to Marik's chagrin. "So you're blaming me now? I always figured it was your immaturity and rash anger that made you run away all the time."

"You know what I didn't miss about you Bakura?" Marik clenches his fists as he faces Bakura. "You're superior attitude, your no better than the rest of us yet that's always how you acted. You act like Ra's gift on earth and I no damn well you're more of a curse then anything."

"So you admit to missing me then tomb keeper?" Bakura asks slyly.

Marik can feel his cheeks burn as his widen completely off guard. "I- no, you know that isn't what I meant!"

"But it's what you said."

Bakura smirks smugly, enjoying Marik's obvious embarrassment and frustration. Marik only glares before throwing his arms up in defeat. "Fuck this, I'm done."

He promptly turns and continues to walk towards the doorway, fed up with this whole experience. Seeing this, Ryou wiggles out of Bakura's grasp and rushes over to where Marik is.

"Marik please don't go."

He grabs Marik's wrist gently, but flinches when Marik pulls back. "Please Ryou, not now… I have to go. Really it's nothing against you-"

Marik's eyes widen when he feels Ryou grab his wrist again and pulls him back. "Ryou what are you-" he gets cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own, shocking the Egyptian.

Ryou keeps his hold on Marik's wrist, even after he pulls back, his cheeks burning a bright red colour. He nervously averts his gaze, embarrassed from his rash actions. Clearing his throat, he offers Marik an awkward smile.

"You never seem to let people get a word in edgewise when you're annoyed, you know that?" He smiles, finding Marik's confused expression to be adorable.

Marik gapes at Ryou, his mind trying to process everything at once. "But you and him," He points to a smirking Bakura, "You two and then him being a douche, but you just… huh?"

Ryou shakes his head, and grasps Marik's hand, entwining their fingers. "I have a massive crush on you Marik. When I had said that this isn't how I wanted you to find out, I meant that I wanted to explain how I liked the both of you. But of course Bakura had to act like a douche as you put it and screw with you instead."

Bakura chuckles darkly, and smirks. "Guilty"

That causes Marik to glare as Ryou rolls his brown eyes. "If this had gone the way I wanted it to, none of that drama would have been needed. What should have been said is a bit less cruel. Marik," Ryou stares up at the Egyptian, his expression sincere. "I like you and Bakura, a lot. Bakura likes you and me. The question here is, do you like both of us?"

Marik's cheeks burn as he notices both Ryou and Bakura staring at him intently. Well, Marik knows that he's always had feelings for Bakura, even now as Bakura was acting like the world's biggest prick, he still has the hots for the former sprit. Does he feel the same for Ryou?

Actually, now that Marik properly thinks about it, yeah… he does. At first Marik figured any attraction towards Ryou was solely because he looks so much like Bakura, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Ryou's always been so great, with being an awesome friend and all around joy to be around. He's always nice and courteous… where Bakura is loud and sexy, Ryou is sweet and adorable. It's almost like Marik would be with one well balanced guy…

"So let me get this straight. You want me," he points to himself. "To be a part of a threesome with you two…"

Bakura chuckles, "That's the gist of the situation yes," he smirks and walks over to where Marik and Ryou stand. "So you in?"

Ryou glances at Bakura before blinking up at Marik, his eyes wide with hope. Staring at the two carefully, Marik grins. "I'd be an idiot not to be," He pulls Ryou in for a kiss, grinning as Ryou quickly responds.

Wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist, Marik pulls Ryou closer as the smaller male weaves his arms around Marik's neck. Bakura, still smirking, walks behind Marik and places his hands on the tan male's hips. Flicking his tongue out, Bakura licks along the shell of Marik's ear and whispers, "Then let the games begin."

As Bakura begins his onslaught on Marik's ear and Ryou's tongue sliding into his mouth, the sandwiched individual can only help but to think…

'What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, hopefully the sexy that is the thought of those three getting it on will distract the fact that this isn't geminishipping~ Sorry about that, but it turns out I'll be writing only the pairing I can get a decent idea for. I can't tell you what's next, but I can try to promise that something'll be out soon.<strong>

**If you have a pairing you'd like to see me write, tell me and I'll mark it on my list~ If you don't have a pairing that's fine to, I have plenty to choose from already XD Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you thought of the chapter :3**


	4. Kleptoshipping

**I'm back with a new chapter 8D Surprised? I sure am XD I can't stop writing it's sooo wonderful ;w; you have no idea just how happy I am to be writing so much at once! Yes well, anyways we have a new update! Kleptoshipping this time and it was requested by '**Fire Drastar**' here on ... though this person requested most of the pairings XD I hope you like it nonetheless :3 Now lets have Yami with the disclaimer again X3**

**Yami: ...I really hate you**

**Like wise now do your job!**

**Yami: Fluffy no danna doesn't own yugioh or it's characters. I can't tell you how thankful I am for that fact -.-**

**Heh yes well enjoy the fic everyone :3**

**Pairing: Kleptoshipping (Yugi x Bakura)  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Yugi and Bakura have started dating, much to the distress of Yami. He knows that Bakura is up to know good and will only end up hurting his aibou for selfish and evil deeds. Now that Yami finally has Bakura alone it's time for the two to have a chat. Really nothing bad can come of that... right?**

* * *

><p>'I can't believe aibou has fallen for this trap…'<p>

Yami glares at the scene before him. Yugi, his aibou, is sitting on the couch cuddling with… Bakura. Bakura, that no good 'king of thieves' his rival, his enemy! Poor Yugi has been fooled by the tomb robber, believing that he _changed_, surly another one of the thief's lies. Sure Yami will admit that Ryou is a nice and convincing guy, but he seriously doubts even Ryou could change the tomb robber. Okay so Ryou was able to change Mariku, but Yami still has his doubts on that one.

Back to the problem at hand, how could Yugi have feelings for Bakura? This is obviously one of the thief's many schemes. Yami cannot let the tomb robber hurt his aibou like that. Playing with his heart and taking it for himself, it's sickening to think how low Bakura is willing to stoop.

Giggling snaps Yami from his thoughts. "I'll be right back Bakura. I want to show you the game I was talking about."

"I'd rather you just sit here and tell me more," Bakura purrs kissing Yugi, Yami can feel his anger build by just hearing them.

Yugi giggles again. "Come on Bakura, it's a fun game."

Yami can hear the tomb robber sigh rather loudly. "Fine, but it'll cost you…"

Hearing nothing, Yami can only assume that Bakura is kissing him again… gross. Yami sees Yugi walk towards the staircase, his cheeks flush with a dazed look on his face. Once gone from his view, Yami gets up and walks towards the living room. Upon entry, he immediately spots Bakura lounging on the couch, wearing a bored expression.

Without looking up Bakura says, "Hello Pharaoh, what do I owe for the honor of your presence?"

Yami scowls. "You know why I'm here tomb robber."

He crosses his arms against his chest, glaring down at the former spirit of the millennium ring. Bakura lazily looks his way, cocking an eyebrow at the angered Pharaoh. "What I do this time? Are the trading cards telling you I'm a bad man again?"

Yami's glare worsens at the arrogant smirk spreading across Bakura's face. "It's about Yugi; don't you think this charade has gone on long enough?"

Sitting up, Bakura looks over Yami carefully, his eyes calculating. "I'm not sure I follow you pharaoh. Please do enlighten me."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're using Yugi and playing with his heart for something. I know you must have some evil scheme planned. I want you to stop toying with Yugi, it's sick." Yami explains, his voice booming with a ruler's command.

Bakura smirks, his lip curling up to reveal his sharp canines. "Oh I see what his highness is so worried about," he stands up and prowls towards Yami. "You think I'm with Yugi because it will somehow mess with you in the end."

Yami glares as Bakura starts chuckling darkly. "What is so funny tomb robber?"

Smirking broadly, Bakura circles around Yami as a vulture would his prey. "Does it truly bother you if I date your precious _aibou_?" He asks. "Does it drive you mad whenever you think about my lips capturing his own?"

Turning quickly, Yami glares at the thief. "That isn't the problem here!"

Bakura continues to circle around the haughty former pharaoh, taking great enjoyment out of this game they've started. His eyes are cold and calculating, unnerving Yami far more then he would ever care to admit.

"No," Bakura says quietly. "You're right, that _isn't_ the problem here…"

Yami watches carefully, never letting his guard down as Bakura paces around him. Bakura stops, standing directly in front of Yami, his expression unreadable.

"The problem," he continues to say. "Is you."

Violet eyes widening, Yami can feel his shoulders stiffen at the accusation. Glaring at the thief, Yami clenches his fists, his stance defensive. "Don't you dare turn this around on me tomb robber! I am only worried for Yugi's welfare and safety!"

Bakura scoffs loudly. "You're only worried about how I plan on hatching my next evil scheme to plague humanity…" Suddenly Bakura's expression changes, a smirk slowly stretching his lips, revealing his sharp canines. "Or is it that you're worried you're little iaibou/i won't worship the ground you walk on anymore."

Yami takes a step back, his eyes wide. "W-what? That's preposterous!"

"Oh no, I believe it makes perfect sense really," Bakura states, taking a step closer towards Yami. "You are so used to having legions of followers listening to your every word, thinking of you as a god amongst men…"

He chuckles, eyes shining with a malevolent spark. "Yes, you think that since Yugi is now with me he'll stop praising you as the once mighty pharaoh of Egypt."

Yami takes another step back as Bakura closes in, his smirk promising no good. He swallows, fighting against the lump rising in his throat. "T-that is not true," he mentally curses himself for the stutter.

"Really now i_pharaoh_/i, who are you trying to fool?" Bakura chuckles darkly, taking another step closer. "The only one who is fooled is you. You truly believe that you know all… that everyone should listen to you."

Yami opens his mouth to retort, but Bakura beats him to it. "Wake up Yami; you're no longer a mighty pharaoh. You're no longer the wise spirit of the millennium puzzle. The world doesn't need you anymore. _Yugi_ doesn't need you. He has me."

That is the final straw; Yami pushes Bakura back and glares fiercely at the thief. "I've had enough with your accusations and word play. You are nothing more than a mere thief, ready to ruin everything around you. You tried to make this my fault but we both know it's all yours. Yugi is only fooled into thinking you're any better."

Bakura smirks, amused by Yami's little rant. "Oh? Then do explain to me _pharaoh_, how is Yugi fooled?"

"You know what you did. You waltzed into Yugi's innocent life and happily tricked him into thinking you're changed, that you're now a good person. Ha, I cannot be hoodwinked by your sugarcoated lies. Yugi is young and naïve and doesn't know any better. He's foolish and needs my help to see past your evil and-"

"Yami that's enough."

Feeling his blood run cold Yami ends his rant early, slowly moving his gaze to the stairway. Yugi stands at the bottom of the stairs, his arms crossed and normally bright wide eyes are now narrow into a harsh glare. He makes his way towards the two former spirits, his gaze locked fully on Yami.

"You told me that you were happy for us," Yugi says coldly. "You said you supported my judgment, that you trusted me…" His eyes harden as he points accusingly at the surprised Yami. "And yet here you are, yelling at my boyfriend and calling me a naïve fool. I thought I knew you better than this. I thought you _were_ better than this."

Yami stands stunned, completely at a loss for words. He watches helplessly as Yugi grabs hold of Bakura's hand and offers him an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry that he yelled at you Kura, why don't we go up stairs to my room? The game's still up there."

"I would love that Yugi," Bakura purrs, smiling at the small male.

Blushing cutely, Yugi returns the smile before swiftly turning to Yami, giving him a stern glare. "If you decide to apologize we'll be in my room. Don't come up there otherwise."

With that said, Yugi turns again and leads Bakura towards the stairs, not once looking back at the former pharaoh. Bakura, on the other hand, does look back and smirks wickedly. Giving Yami a wink he turns forward again and follows Yugi up the stairs, knowing that he won their little game.

Though nothing was said in those few moments, Yami can practically hear Bakura say in that victorious and mocking tone…

Game over

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I think it's obvious by now that I'm a little mean to Yami X3 What? You mean you didn't notice? Well I guess I'll have to try again to make it more clear XD<strong>

**Like last time, I can't tell you which pairing is next because even I don't know. Though if you like what I'm doing please let me know :3 If you have an un loved pairing that you would like to see someone give attention to let me know and I will add it to the list :D Reviews are a nice way of letting me know that I'm not a faliure and do help motivate me to keep writing (hint hint) Untill next time lovelies!**


End file.
